digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon
Biyomon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for , and as such it is a small bird. Part of its wings have grown to look like arms, and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Kokatorimon, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/piyomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Piyomon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In lines 10 and 19, Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Birdramon with a Digi-Egg equipped or Airdramon without. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Biyomon card, titled "PF TA Plus III", increases a Digimon's TA by 6. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier When SkullSatamon attacked the forest near the village of Flames, four Biyomon stood up to him ,but were scanned in the process. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars During the battle with in the Human World, some Biyomon are among the many Digimon Taiki summons from the Digital World to form . Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Biyomon is a fighter capable of digivolving to Birdramon then Garudamon. Digimon Racing Biyomon is one of the racers. It is capable of digivolving to Birdramon and de-digivolving to Yokomon. Digimon World Biyomon is found in Gear Savanna. When you first meet Biyomon it will run away from you and every time you do it it will run again. The aim is to corner it between you and Your Digimon. It gives up and goes to the City to work in the item shop (the big one). Digimon World 2 Biyomon digivolves into Airdramon, Veedramon, Saberdramon or Birdramon depending on stats. You can find a Biyomon in Meditation Dome and another in File Island. Digimon Digital Card Battle Biyomon is a Red Card, which has 510 HP, 350 circle attack, 170 triangle attack, and 130 first attack cross attack. His support card is boost own attack +200. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Biyomon is #32 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 99 HP, 113 MP, 53 Defense, 60 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 18 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Hard Rock 1 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Biyomon digivolves into Birdramon or Saberdramon. In order to degenerate into Biyomon, your Digimon must be at least LV8. Biyomon can DNA Digivolve to Aquilamon with Dorumon. Biyomon can be hatched from the Sky Blue Digi-Egg or Cloud Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Biyomon can digivolve from Yokomon pass time and can digivolve into Airdramon with 6 Battles and 20 Dragon AP, Birdramon with 20 Bird AP, Saberdramon with 20 Darkness AP or Akatorimon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Biyomon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Birdramon or Kokatorimon. It can be found in the Patch Prairie. Digimon Masters Biyomon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Birdramon at LVL 11, Garudamon at LVL 25 and Phoenixmon at LVL 41.Ornismon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Attacks *'Spiral Twister' (Magical Fire): Attacks with phantom flames. *'Violin Attack' (Piyorin Attack): Attacks foe while chirping. * : Pecks foe rapidly. * : Drills foe with beak. *'Double Fire' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Bird Digimon Category:Chick Digimon